Assassin's Creed: Syndicate (A Novelization)
by Sola Haze
Summary: In the conflict between the Assassins and Abstergo to claim the Pieces of Eden, an initiate is selected by the Assassins to enter the memories of their ancestors to give them the Piece's location before Abstergo finds it. Now they will get to live through the lives of Jacob and Evie Frye, twin Assassins from the Victorian era on a quest to liberate London from the Templars.
1. Prologue

**I love AC: Syndicate. I've never played it, but I've always wanted to. I love making novelizations, and I've had a few issues in the past with them, but I figured since youtube allows let's plays to be uploaded, it's legal to upload this. Most of this will come straight from the game, but I've added my own little twist on things, too. I hope you** **enjoy,** **and remember: reviews are much appreciated.**

* * *

One click and the computer was up and running, already loading the startup processes with haste. It was amazing how advanced technology within Abstergo had become. A long triangular tunnel of flashing images suddenly flattened into the symbol they were waiting for, and a feminine voice spoke through their earbuds.

 _"The past is your playground: Abstergo."_

They smiled; now all they had to do was wait.

And not a moment later, the symbol began to glitch. The loading bars underneath stalling, then stopping, then disappearing to be replaced by a small red word: ERROR. Then it all blinked away and replacing it was what they recognized, with a grin, to be the Assassin's Insignia, a triangular shape that looked similar to the bottom of an eagle skull. At the bottom a small text read:

 _Hephaestus Overdrive Successful. Welcome, Assassin._

On the screen a woman appeared, her features glitching mildly from the overdrive processes, but they recognized her immediately: Bishop, the one who had been instructing them for the past several weeks. She had black hair, pulled back as usual, and green eyes. She wore a leather jacket; simple, but tasteful. Bishop cleared her throat before pressing a button. Behind her, a world map flashed to life, marked in several locations with both Abstergo's symbol and the Assassins' Insignia. It looked much akin to a news broadcast.

"Hello, Initiate. Recently, Abstergo Historical Research began several new projects in London." The map zoomed in towards the small island nation on the coast of Europe. The bottom area was marked with Abstergo's symbol, glowing red. "We both know that when Abstergo makes big moves, the Templars are up to something." A red Assassins' Insignia took the place of Abstergo's symbol. "We think they're hot on the trail of a new Piece of Eden. I've got people in London looking for it."

That couldn't be good. They had been waiting long enough to get contact from Bishop for their first mission, but they hadn't expected to be going up against the Templars so soon. Abstergo was an organization controlled by the Templars, an ancient group created over a millennium ago. They didn't know much about Abstergo or the Templars, but they knew they were looking for something called the Piece of Eden. And now it was time they got to help stop them.

They'd been recruited into this organization - the Assassins' Brotherhood - a couple of months ago after the Assassins had learned of their ancestral links. They were lucky to have been found before the Templars had gotten to them. Ever since, they'd been training, learning to use the Animus, a device that allows you to relive the memories of your ancestors through genetic code. Now they were finally ready to begin their mission.

They opened their mouth to inquire further, but they were interrupted.

"Hey, Bishop!" The dark haired woman turned her head as a familiar voice came from a monitor on the wall: Rebecca's. "Jacob and Evie Frye are twins!" she exclaimed. "How awesome is that?"

Bishop chuckled, shutting down the map as she began typing in some commands. "Speak of the devil," she muttered, pressing a few things and the screen blinked out black. "Fire up your cameras, Becs!"

The image flashed up, a feed from a small camera drone fluttered, sending footage from the Abstergo intelligence wing.

"I've got picture," Bishop announced as the small drone fluttered to the central part of the room.

The walls were lined with bookshelves, and in the center, there was a desk with a flat-screen computer bearing the Abstergo symbol. Behind the desk stood Rebecca Crane and Shaun Hastings. Rebecca was currently working on something at the desktop, meticulously inputting commands. Bishop steered the drone closer, letting it hover in the air. "ETA on the payload?"

"Sending it now," Rebecca replied, inputting something into the computer. They'd snuck into Abstergo to hack into the system for information. They weren't supposed to be doing this, but when Rebecca and Shaun put their minds to something, they couldn't be swayed.

Bishop hummed quietly, likely scanning over the flood of data coming through to her now. "A lot to sift through. I'm going to get the Initiates on it ASAP."

The screen behind the desk lit up with the Abstergo Insignia. Rebecca turned, a satisfied smile on her face as she clicked something on her wrist controls.

"Let's plant a little bug and see what we can see!" The screen began flooding with schematics, DNA strands, human scans, but Rebecca wasn't looking for that. A flood of emails filed onto the screen, one in particular drawing the redhead's attention.

"Got something," she said. "Isabelle Ardant has a meeting here in a few hours. Doesn't say with who."

"'Doesn't say with whom', Rebecca." Shaun corrected, then nodded to the drone. "And I suppose it's down to muggins here to find out."

"Hold on," Bishop interrupted. "The mission was to find data to locate a Piece of Eden in London."

Rebecca turned back to the drone with a grin. "We did!"

Shaun nodded, holding up his hand. Something charged with electricity was strapped to his palm. "And now I'm eager to try this new kit!"

Rebecca eyed it for a moment before rolling her eyes and walking out of the picture.

The screen blinked out, just leaving Bishop's voice. They could hear the heavy sigh that was more from worry than annoyance.

"I don't like it when those two go off-book like this. Well, all we can do is take a deep breath and move forward."

The initiate felt their chair tilting back. It was a creation of the Brotherhood's, stolen directly from Abstergo. It was time to finally begin their first mission inside the Animus. Glass slid across their vision as the loading bar appeared, beginning the synchronization process. "You'll be searching for the Piece of Eden through the lives of Jacob and Evie Frye, twin Assassins who operated in Victorian London," Bishop informed as the process neared its end, and their vision began to darken.

"Your first set of genetic memories are downloaded."

They closed their eyes.

"Good luck!"

* * *

Evie Frye waited, sitting cross-legged on the bench, pretending to occupy herself with the cleaning of a dagger. Not a moment later, her brother returned, sitting next to her. Jacob caught her eye as he handed a newspaper to her before opening one himself. But behind the paper, she saw his hand slip into his jacket, and out he pulled the letter he'd slyly snatched from George Westhouse. He'd gotten it earlier today, but when Evie asked, he dismissed it, putting the letter away, declaring it was "just another distraction". George had always been a terrible liar.

Jacob passed the letter to Evie, who opened it with her spare hand. The Envelope read the name _Henry Green_. It was sent from London.

The seal was already broken. Unfolding the letter, Evie began to read in a hushed voice.

" _'Brother George, it is as I feared'_ ," Evie frowned as she continued. " _'London has fallen. Thrice have I written to you begging your aid. Thrice you've responded with silence. And yet I write again, so desperate my need, so few my options. I need you. London needs you.'_ "

"London's in danger," Jacob whispered.

"Yes, that's what it says," Evie hissed. "Now hush!

" _'You would say it is too great of a task. Or that is is not yet time to strike. 'Patience', you would counsel-_ "

Jacob chuckled. "Sounds like him."

Evie gave him a sharp look before continuing. " _'But whilst you wait, the Templars consolidate their power. They have chosen a Grand Master so ruthless, so thorough, one might think Reginald Birch, himself, had returned. His name is Crawford Starrick. And he intends to rule the world._

" _'There is no aspect of society he does not control. No industry that escapes his grim touch. By day it is corrupt merchants and venal politicians who hold court. Come night, a vicious street gang known as the Blighters strikes terror in the hearts of all. There is no business untainted by his poison. No person unexploited - be it by duplicity or force._

" _'Our enemy has designs on the highest office of them all. And so as you look inward - and dare I say it - afraid - Crawford Starrick's ambition is fixed on the beyond: to kingdoms and continents as yet unconquered. Though not for long. For he knows - as I have warned you time and time again - whosoever controls London, controls the world.'_ "

Evie closed up the letter, passing it back to Jacob who returned it to his coat. "So," she said. "London is suffering."

Jacob nodded. "Yes, it is, and we need to help it."

Evie shook her head. "You know what our mission is. We can't just go off on our own."

"Why not?" Jacob asked, putting down the newspaper. "It's what father would have wanted."

Evie sighed, folding up her own paper and stowing it under her arm. "No, father would have wanted us to listen to the council. George was father's friend. We should listen to him."

"You heard what the letter said!" Jacob exclaimed, waving the letter in the open for a moment. "London is being corrupted by the Templars. And if we won't help them, who will?"

Evie turned to face her brother, her face a mask of seriousness. "You think I like this any more than you do?" she snapped. "I want to help London, but it's too soon. We will help London... just not now." She turned away, once again opening the newspaper. "Now, go return that letter before George notices it's missing."

Jacob grumbled, but did as he was told. Evie frowned, feeling guilt clasp her heart in its grasp. She shouldn't feel bad. It wasn't time yet. She only hoped it would be soon...


	2. Part I: Spanner in the Works - Chapter 1

_Ferris Ironworks, Croydon, 1868_

The train yard was silent, the air dusty and stagnant. The trains were still and empty, ready to ship out. Surrounding the yard on all sides were grey buildings with towering smokestacks belching billowing black clouds into the grey sky. Cranes stood still like steel sentinels, dangling bundles of barrels filled with petrol ready to feed the machines inside. The only trees were barren and leafless, bark blackened and rotting.

In the shadow of a train car, a hooded figure peeked out, watching as the last two guards disappear into the workhouse. Once they were out of sight, he slipped into the shadows once again, turning back to speak to his comrades: twins, one male, one female, both with dark brown hair, fair skin, and matching devilish smiles.

"The iron ships from here," he said. "The Templar running things is Rupert Ferris, and our target one. Target two is Sir David Brewster, who's got his hands on a bauble that could ruin us in this wretched war." He turned around again, checking one last time for guards. "Think you both can handle it?"

The voice came from above him. "What a question."

The man, George Westhouse, turned around to see his companions were not behind him but rather standing atop the train with smug looks. "Oh, right. My mistake," he sneered, gesturing up at them with mocking theatrics. "Ladies and gentlemen, the unstoppable Frye twins; see them nightly at Covent Garden!"

The twins chuckled quietly, scanning over the train yard themselves as George climbed to the top of the train.

"George, honestly," Evie said. "I've studied the plans of the laboratory and have every route covered."

"And I've got all I need," Jacob extended his hidden wrist blade, "right here." He retracted it with a grin, patting George on the shoulder. "I'll extend your regards to Ferris."

Up the way the sounds of spinning wheels and a whistle signalled their cue to leave.

"Chat later, George," Evie said. "We've got a train to catch."

And with a running start, the twin assassins hopped onto the locomotive, leaving George behind, shouting after them as they sped away.

"Jacob! Evie!" he cried sternly. "May the Creed guide you, you vagrants!"

Evie shook her head. "Poor man, more afraid than ever." She looked to Jacob. "The years have not been kind."

Jacob chuckled. "Evie Frye, where do you get it from?"

Evie returned the grin. "The same place as you, Jacob."

The male twin adjusted his stance, like a cat about to leap from a tree. He calculated his jump as they approached the Ironworks. His sister's stop was further down the line.

He gave her a broad smile. "Have fun."

She giggled. "Don't die."

And with a running start, Jacob leapt off, grabbing hold of a beam and using it to swing onto a platform not a long jump from the window above the building's door. From within... he heard screaming.

* * *

Jacob dropped down from the window, keeping low as he approached the railing. The room was filled with steam, the structure a mess of platforms, beams, and crisscrossing metal supports. Jacob crouched down as he observed a commotion that was taking place in the centre area.

A boy, no older than twelve, laid on the ground, pinned under a fallen metal plate, screaming as it crushed his legs. Two older workers had rushed over and were currently attempting to lift it off of him. Behind them, a door burst open and out walked a stern looking man in a long brown coat and a bowler hat. He looked to be forty or older, carrying a few extra pounds, with a full brown beard. This man, he recognised, was Rupert Ferris.

He gestured to the boy. "How long does he intend to go on like this?" he shouted. "He's disrupting the other workers."

Jacob had never felt such strong dislike so quickly for a person in his life. How could a man be so cruel as to put children in these terrible conditions and show no sympathy when they were injured? No doubt he'd cut the boy's pay or kick him out completely. The only good thing about this situation was that Jacob would feel absolutely no guilt for what he was about to do.

The men finally managed to get the plate off of the boy, who was crying quietly. Ferris threw him a disdainful look, shaking a finger at the workers who held him. "Shut his trap and get the machine fixed!" he commanded, turning sharply on heel and pressing his fingers to his temple as he added: "and send me some laudanum for my head."

Jacob narrowed his eyes at the closing door, whispering under his breath, "coming right up."

Jacob rose to his feet, brushing himself off and scouting the area. He had to get through that door on the other side of the room, but he couldn't just pass the workers looking like the shady vagrant he was. He would need a disguise.

And just as that thought crossed his mind, he heard a voice from his left shouting at him. "Oi! Who are you?"

He turned to see a worker in an overcoat and apron standing at the top of the left stairs, staring at him, looking a little frightened. He opened his mouth again, but before he could utter a sound, Jacob rushed him, tackling him to the ground. He pinned the man's arms and covered his mouth, muffling the indignant shouts from behind his hand. Jacob looked up over the platform to the work area below, worried someone might have heard, but it seemed the machines had drowned out the shout.

Jacob turned back to the worker, who stared at him with wide eyes. Jacob watched him for a moment, having noted his clothes earlier. They were perfect. He leaned down, speaking quietly. "Listen to me very carefully," he said. "I'm going to uncover your mouth and let you stand up, and you're going to remove your overcoat and apron and give them to me. Then you're going to go back to work and keep your mouth shut. Do you understand me?"

The worker stared at him, shaking his head frantically as he tried to call for help. Jacob sighed; looked like he'd have to do this the hard way. He drew back, bringing his other hand up and pinching the man's nose between his fingers, effectively cutting off his oxygen. The worker jerked, struggling and thrashing, trying to throw Jacob off, but as the seconds passed on, his struggles got less and less until his eyes closed and his body relaxed. Satisfied, Jacob removed his hands and lifted the man off the ground, dragging him over to a corner where he could safely, albeit awkwardly, remove his coat and apron. The assassin then propped him against the wall, making it look like he'd simply passed out. If he was seen, he might have his wages cut, but it wasn't like the boss would be around too much longer to terrorise the workers.

Jacob swiftly donned the coat and apron over his own clothes, keeping his cap on to hide his face. He then hurried down the stairs, doing his best to blend with the other workers as he crossed the room. He reached the door less than a minute later, but when he tried it, it didn't budge. He cursed. "Locked."

From the other side of the door, he heard shouting, likely guards noticing the attempt at entry.

"What do you think you're doing?" one shouted.

"Stop now - before there's trouble!" threatened another.

Jacob scowled, turning around. Against the wall nearby, a man in a bowler hat and vest stood with his arms crossed. He didn't seem at all interested in the attempted entry, but he spared Jacob a single look. "No one goes in or out..." he said. "'less there's a problem."

Jacob considered that. No one enters unless there's trouble... so he'd just have to make some trouble. Around the room, he'd noticed three upper platforms, likely meant to control the machines. Jacob grinned, taking the nearest set of starts, muttering to himself. "I halt the machines, that door opens and I have my route to Ferris."

The first platform was occupied by two men, but they didn't appear to be paying much attention to the valve handle as they were to the machine. Jacob could easily enough slip in and turn the wheel before disappearing again and watching as the machine slowed to a halt.

With that taken care of, the rest of the platforms quickly cleared out as people ran to fix the machines. But before anyone could fix the mayhem he'd caused, he'd already sabotaged the other valves. With all the machines shut down, Jacob returned to the catwalk that directly overlooked the door area. Down below, he saw two workers cowering.

"Ferris will have our heads!" one shrieked, releasing a surprised cry as the door burst open, a furious-looking thug stomping forth, looking ready to shoot someone.

"What's all this?" he bellowed. "Which one of you is responsible!?"

Jacob cast off the apron and jumped off the catwalk, bracing himself for impact. He hit his mark, landing right on top of the thug. He drew back his left hand, extending his hidden blade and thrusting it into the thug's neck. Jacob stood, face stoic as crimson began to spill across the floor. The two workers behind him stared in horror as he headed towards the open door.

"Wh-who are you!?" one cried.

Jacob allowed himself a cheeky grin. "The sanitary inspector," he said, as he approached the door. "This man is dead."

But the first thing he saw through the door were several thugs preparing for a fight. "You're the dead man!" one shouted, approaching him as they drew a knife. "Run along home, boy! I'll teach you to beg for mercy-"

He hadn't even finished before Jacob delivered both a left and right hook to his face. He grabbed him by the front of his uniform and brought him down to knee him in the stomach. The man doubled over, giving Jacob ample opportunity to grab his arm and break it, throwing the thug to the ground, the knife skidding from his hand.

Jacob rose to his full height again, pulling off his stolen, now blood-stained overcoat, and throwing it to the ground. He looked up at the rest of the thugs, flashing a cocky grin. "Who's next?"

* * *

 **A few things I changed in this chapter:**

 **\- I didn't like how in the factory you could just waltz right through, so I gave Jacob a disguise.**

 **I realized this was going to be too long for a whole chapter, so I'm splitting it up. I'll likely do that with all of the** **missions** **.**

 **Beta Read by Cait the Bookworm**


	3. Part I: Spanner in the Works - Chapter 2

Jacob rolled his shoulders a few times to relieve the stiffness as he walked past the frightened workers, taking a few mocking bows as he stepped over the unconscious thugs. Jacob grinned to himself, kissing his brass knuckles. "Ferris, I'm coming," he whispered.

A large red door stood at the and of the room, and with one push, they swung open. Beyond was a platform overlooking a courtyard. At the edge stood a man in a top hat, an orator he assumed, judging from the commands, encouragement, and threats he was spouting to the men below.

"Any yelling on the factory floor will not be tolerated!" he shouted. "Pain must be suffered in silence!"

Jacob growled, feeling his grip tighten around his brass knuckles. He could get away with killing this one, couldn't he?... No, he couldn't deviate from the mission. Besides, everyone would see him do it, and he couldn't reveal himself before he'd taken care of Ferris.

Along the left was a catwalk that skirted around the entire worker's complex. Jacob didn't see much need for stealth here. Along the way he noticed two children looking at something in the corner. As he got closer he realised they were standing over a woman who was lying on her side in the fetal position. Jacob frowned, hurrying over to the children. They stared up at him as he crouched down beside them.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked. The woman didn't seem aware of her surroundings, only moaning quietly.

"Mr Ferris has cut back on rations, sir," the small boy in the blue cap said.

The girl in the white bonnet spoke next. "She's been giving us her food. She hasn't eaten anything in days, sir." The small child clutched the boy tightly. "She can't work. And I'm worried if she can't get back on her feet, Mr Ferris'll throw her out."

Jacob narrowed his eyes, then reached into his jacket. He pulled out a small roll of bread he'd been keeping for a snack later. He handed it to the boy in the blue hat. The boy stared at it, then at him, opening his mouth to speak thanks, but Jacob cut him off.

"Hush," he whispered. He pulled out his coin purse, quickly fishing out three ten-pence coins, placing them in the little girl's hand and closing her fingers over it. "Don't thank me," he said. "Just take it, take her, and get out of here."

The boy frowned. "But sir, Mr Ferris won't let us leave the factory grounds."

"Don't worry," Jacob said, rising to his feet. "Mr Ferris won't be a problem for much longer." With that, he ruffled the boy's hair through the cap and walked away. There was a ladder at the edge of the platform that led down to the lower areas. He could see several thugs in the crowd - easily identifiable by their red coats.

Fortunately for him, there was a train engine running right down the middle of the street, the shadow being good cover for him. He slipped down the ladder easily enough and blended to the cover as quickly as he could, walking along the side of the train. A short set of stairs laid at the end, and he saw another bright red door, but a pair of thugs stood in front of it. He ducked behind a crate, quickly going through his pockets. There would be no quick way to go about this.

Jacob had never been the type to think things through as thoroughly as his sister, often acting on impulse. So when he saw no other option, he sprung into action. He climbed atop the crate and took a leap. The first man barely had time to warn the second one before Jacob landed on top of him, plunging his hidden wrist blade into his chest. He swiftly rose, facing the first man, who was trying to draw a knife, but the assassin had already kicked out his legs. The man fell forward, landing right where the hidden blade was extended. Jacob felt the man go limp against his chest, the end of the blade sticking out of his back. He shoved him to the ground, adjusting his cap before turning to the door.

It was opened via a pulley system on the right. Jacob took a hold of the chain, tugging it down, each tug opening the door a few more inches. He peeked around the corner. Inside men were shovelling coal into open flames, the heat travelling up to melt the iron off in another room. Jacob removed his cap, pulling up his hood as he crouched down, sticking to the shadows in the corners. To the right was a ladder to the upper platforms, and a sign on the wall pointing an arrow read in capital letters: MR FERRIS' OFFICE.

Jacob couldn't believe his luck. Evie had made him study a map before the mission, but he scarcely remembered the layout she'd tried to drill into his head. Now he didn't need it: he was already there.

He moved up the stairs with his hood still up. Once at the top he removed it and replaced his cap, turning down the long stretch. At the end was a doorway into a bright room that appeared to be a postal room or office of sorts, but he saw a lone silhouette standing in the way. Easy enough for him. He rushed the man, driving one of his daggers into his chest, leaving the lifeless body pinned to the ground.

He frowned, wiping his hands off. He really had to be careful: bloodstains would give him away. But out of the corner of his eye, he spotted movement, and turned in a flash, his hidden blade extended. But he stopped himself: in the shadows of the hall he hadn't noticed the two children the guard had been speaking to, and now they were staring at him as he stared back, too shocked to hide his blade.

Finally one forced out the words stuck in their throat. "P-please don't kill me! I'm only a child!"

Jacob broke out of his frozen stupor, stumbling back a few steps, horrified with himself. He quickly retracted the blade, dashing off into the postal office without another word. As he rushed by, papers flew from their stacks, landing quietly on the floor. Jacob took a moment to rest, leaning on an oaken table. He had to be more careful next time. But as he straightened up, he heard footsteps, and our from the door ahead lumbered a thug so tall he ducked when he entered the doorway. He was a stocky man with a bald head, suspenders, and a butcher's knife clutched in his hand, which he brandished as his eyes locked on Jacob.

Jacob gasped, fumbling with his blade, but the thug was already prepared. He swung the knife, and Jacob ducked, feeling the wind brush over his hair. He rose, ready to extend his hidden blade, but the thug swung back around, the back of the fist clutching the butcher knife slamming into the right side of his face.

Jacob reeled from the blow, bracing his brass knuckles as he regained his barrings. The thug was readying for another swing, but Jacob struck first, slamming a fist into his chest, which winded him. Jacob never hesitated. He extended his hidden blade, lunging forth and slamming it into the thug's bicep, twisting it violently. The butcher knife clattered to the ground as the assassin tore out the blade before turning and landing a powerful kick to his abdomen. The thug stumbled back, his head smacking into the top of the door frame. He dropped to the ground, effectively unconscious. Jacob's chest heaved; he wiped his mouth with the back of his fist, stumbling forth to the doorway. Beyond was a ladder up to a platform above, and up there, he heard Ferris' voice.

At the top of the ladder, he took a moment to rest. On the wall was a back doorway to Ferris' office. Jacob peered into the room; Ferris was sitting at his desk with a magnifying glass. A worker had entered, looking a little bit nervous.

"Mr Ferris, sir," he said. "The lad in the factory should be taken to be bandaged by the apothecary."

Ferris didn't look up, but Jacob heard him growl under his breath. "Fine," he snapped. "But dock his wages."

The worker nodded. "Yes, sir."

As the worker left, Ferris stood, turning to a woman sitting at a smaller desk. She wore a green dress with a matching hat worn over brown hair in double braids. She looked like a secretary.

"Take this down," he ordered, beginning to pace as she scrambled to get her parchment and ink out as quickly as she could without spilling it. "'Dear Sir, I am pleased to inform you that I have managed to secure a source of iron ore that will continue to generate a steady profit for many a year to come, and provide the raw material to build several new trains.'" Under his breath, Ferris muttered to himself: "I expect a knighthood for this." The secretary resumed scribbling. Ferris shot her an angry look. "No. Don't write that." He shook his head, returning to pacing as Jacob waited for his opportunity. "'It is my hope that this good news may please you. I await further instructions. I am, etc. etc., Rupert Ferris.' Send it to Mr Starrick please, Mrs Stone." He paused right in front of the doorway, staring to the right.

Jacob growled. "C'mon, turn around..."

"And how is your father these days?" he asked her. "I hope the doctor I sent has facilitated a speedy return to good health."

Mrs Stone nodded as she set out the letter to dry. "Yes, sir. Words cannot say how grateful we are."

Ferris nodded. "Come, come, there's no need for thanks. You and the others in this office are dear to me." Then he finally turned to face her, showing his back to Jacob. "Do let me know if there is anything else I can do-"

Jacob had heard enough. Ferris saw nothing as Jacob snuck up behind him, pulling one of his legs out from beneath him stabbing his hidden blade into his back, relishing the red that gushed from the wound. The secretary whipped around, and the scream had barely left her lips when Jacob felt his vision washing out into white, leaving only himself and Ferris behind.

Jacob knelt down, turning the body over onto its back. Rupert Ferris laid there, unmoving, but his eyes squinted open, betraying the hint of life slipping away. Before them a holographic-looking image of Rupert Ferris stood, looking quite cross. Jacob made eye-contact with the vision before returning his gaze to the body on the ground. "It is done," he whispered.

The body's mouth moved at the same time as the vision spoke, despite being far too weak to speak in reality. "Oh? What did you accomplish, boy?" The words were drenched with venom. "A bolt loosened in Starrick's machine, a large bolt... but not enough!"

Jacob narrowed his eyes at the body. "Your Grand Master will fall."

"You Assassins can circle London to your heart's content." The image glitched, faltering, distorting his voice before stabilizing again. "The mechanism we have built has been going strong for a hundred years and will run a thousand more. It is the very city itself."

"We will take London from your hands."

Ferris raised an eyebrow. "From Croydon? You lurk in the shadows like a coward." He spat on the ground disdainfully. "I doubt it."

And like that, the vision faded as Ferris' body went still, his eyes closing. The blood had stopped gushing out as the heart went silent, its beat forever stolen away by his blade. Jacob frowned, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a white handkerchief. He leaned down, wiping it across the wound that had been opened in Ferris' chest, staining the fabric red. He returned it to his jacket and stood, the world slowly returning around him.

As if he'd only been gone a second, everything was exactly where it had been. Mrs. Stone's scream rang out; she stumbled back, knocking over the ink well all over the letter she'd been writing. Jacob rose, tipping his hat to the stunned secretary. "I'll be taking my leave now, madam," he said before dashing out the other door and down the hall beyond. Up a set of stairs, he saw a light, and he doubled his speed, preparing for any opposition he might face. Out the door, a still train laid underneath. Jacob jumped down, landing just as the train began moving.

"Impeccable timing," he muttered, keeping his momentum as he ran towards the engine. His body ached, the wind battered his face, but he wasn't out of the woods yet. He heard voices shouting as he was spotted.

"The Assassin! Kill him!"

"Cut off his head!"

"String him up!"

Jacob stopped on the car behind the coal car. Glancing over his shoulder he saw two red-jacketed thugs dashing towards him, hopping over the train cars as they went, already wielding knives. The one in the lead hopped onto his car, swinging the knife at Jacob's abdomen, but the assassin stepped back, feeling the blade slice into his shirt. He reacted on a dime, kicking the knife from the man's hand before launching onto him without pause, delivering punch after punch, leaving the thug dazed.

Jacob grinned. "Tickets, please!" he shouted, kicking the thug in the gut, watching as he fell off the train entirely.

He looked up at the second thug, who was no longer running at him. Instead, he turned and jumped right off the side of the train car. Next to the train, a carriage pulled by horses kept pace. The thug landed in the carriage, shaking a fist at the assassin as they passed.

Jacob laughed out loud. "Lost your bottle, boys?"

But as the carriage sped ahead of the train, Jacob saw the thug next to the driver wielding a stick. He swung it out, and it struck the lever on the side of the tracks ahead: the railroad switch. The tracks shifted, and the train's brakes activated, the wheels screeching as they grated against the stoppers. It wouldn't be enough; they were already moving too fast.

"Oh, no..." Jacob whispered, watching as the conductor leapt out of the engine, landing in the autumn leaves unharmed. Jacob questioned why he had done so, but when he looked ahead, he saw: the tracks weren't finished. They were speeding towards a cliff. _He_ was speeding towards his death.

He turned, running and jumping over the cars, knowing it was useless, but he had to try to escape the cars that would soon plummet down over the edge. The car Jacob was on was next, and the assassin just barely jumped off as the car dropped. He reached his hand out, catching the edge of the track, the car right before him stopping at the edge of the cliff.

Jacob took a moment to breathe, glancing down at the smouldering wreckage below. "Well," he muttered, "we seem to have made an unscheduled stop."

Using the cracked tracks hanging over the edge, Jacob climbed down, pausing every few seconds to judge his next move. He gasped, the piece of wood he was hanging off of broke off and fell. Jacob snagged the board right beneath it, feeling his arm jerk at the force. Above him, the train car creaked. He swallowed; looked like it was time to go. Looking down one last time, he dropped to the ground, running up a wrecked car that stuck up like a ramp. He jumped off at the top, bending his knees for impact. He landed on safe ground, tucking and rolling to a stop. The assassin brushed himself off, wincing at his injuries as he looked up at the cliff. The car, teetering on the edge, chose its direction. Jacob shielded his face as it crashed down, landing right where Jacob had been standing two seconds ago.

Short of breath, Jacob stared at the disaster he'd only just escaped, muttering under his breath: "Maybe next time I'll walk."

* * *

 **So, during the let's play I noticed two children standing over a curled up woman, so I added them in, just to give Jacob a little heartwarming moment.**

 **But seriously, do you KNOW how hard it is to find a converter that will tell you what money was worth in 1868. It told me that three 10 pence coins (or 0.3 of a pound) would be worth 32 pounds nowadays, which is worth 54 Canadian dollars (or $42 USD). That would be enough to feed the three of them for a while.**

 **Also notice in the game you can loot Blighters for as much as 3 pounds, which is the equivalent to 318 pounds modern, which equals 540 dollars Canadian. It must've been all the money he has, since they didn't have the best banks back then.**

 **I gave Jacob way more quips than he had in the game. It seemed fitting.**

 **Little note, since it tells you in the game but it would look odd in a novel. To lose your "bottle" means to lose your nerve.**

 **Alright, people! It's Evie time!**

 **Beta read by Cait the Bookworm**


	4. Part II: A Simple Plan - Chapter 1

_Starrick and Co., Croydon, 1868_

After Jacob had jumped off at Ferris' Ironworks, Evie had slipped down into the train car. She had a map to study, and she didn't feel like doing it on the roof of the train.

She held the map in the faint light of a match, committing it to memory. She pointed out each area as she identified it, testing her own recall.

"Yard... Guard quarters... Brewster's laboratory." She tapped the small grey box again. "This is where the Piece of Eden will be located."

After she was sure she'd studied it for a sufficient amount of time, Evie threw the map to the ground, dropping the match onto the parchment. "No loose ends," she murmured. "Now, to decouple the locomotive and create a diversion."

She looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps, quickly ducking behind a stack of crates as two red-jacketed men stumbled into the car, struggling to maintain balance with the train's movement. The second man carried a lantern which cast the room in its glow. Luckily, nothing of the map remained.

"Well, where is it? Huh?" The first guard shouted, taking the lantern from his partner. "Where's Brewster's supplies?"

The second guard growled, looking out the door. "Meater," he muttered.

Evie kept her back tight to the crate, holding her breath as the glow of the lantern got closer, only releasing it when the radius receded. She peeked around the lowest crate; the first guard was still standing in the doorway, looking reluctant to return out into the rain. Evie prepared her hidden blade and whistled quietly.

The guard turned around at the noise, raising the lantern again. "Who's there?"

Evie did not answer, waiting patiently as the guard moved closer to investigate. once he was within her reach, she jumped out, shoving her hidden wrist blade into his throat, flipping him over her shoulders. She resumed hiding behind the crate until she was certain the sound was not heard, then she rose to her feet, hiding the body behind the crates.

"Time to deploy the diversion."

Hopping onto the next car, Evie lowered her hood. Out on the next car, another red-coated guard stood, but he was downed easily by a single throwing knife. After all: Evie never missed. Hopping over a stack of wood, Evie walked past the body and climbed onto the next car, keeping low. In the next car, she saw two more guards. She smiled. "Hello, boys." She could handle two guards.

She stayed low, listening as she waited. They were talking about Sir David. Evie knew nothing about the man other than the fact that he was an inventor experimenting with the Piece of Eden. But what else was he doing?

"Sir David was working with Miss Thorne." The closer guard said. Lucy Thorne: Evie had heard the name, but not much about the woman. "He's an inventor. He made that tube, the one you stick in your eye."

The further guard shook his head disdainfully. "I know what he's doing to those patients. The eye ain't the half of it."

The first guard cocked his head with confusion as if he didn't understand. "Now see here, mate, I'm talking about a toy," he clarified. "The kaleidoscope."

His partner laughed: a bitter sound that held no humour. "Search out back in the coal yards. You'll see. That man ain't no toy-maker."

So Sir David was also experimenting on captives. This was more serious than she'd thought. She would need to be quicker, but she couldn't risk being sloppy. Father wouldn't have let his emotions jeopardise the mission; she couldn't either. So she waited.

When the one further from her had his back turned, she jumped down, landing on top of the closer one, silencing him with a dagger to the throat. When the second guard turned around, all he saw was a black shape, a flash, and then nothing at all.

As Evie climbed up the side of the next car, she heard a cough, making her freeze in her tracks. She peered over the edge, relieved to see it was not a guard within the car, but rather a small family. Evie climbed over the edge, seeing as it was the only way to get to the next car. The trio immediately tensed when she appeared.

The father spoke first. "Please, miss, don't turn us in," he pleaded. "They'll send us to the lab."

The mother nodded as she clutched a crying child to her chest. "We'll be on our way as soon as the train slows, miss."

Evie held up a finger. "Shhh. Quiet."

The parents nodded, the mother holding the child closer, giving them a stern look. "You heard the nice lady. Hush, child, or else I'll give you a right good hiding!"

Evie began the climb up the other side, barely acknowledging the "thank you, miss," the father gave her as she went.

A few cars up she saw two red-coated guards pacing around the roof. They were speaking, and Evie could overhear little snippets of their conversation as she moved through the car below. It appeared Mrs Thorne had come by recently, and she was none too happy with what was going on.

Evie passed through the next three cars with no opposition. This train wasn't nearly as guarded as she had expected it to be. At the end, she finally came to the engine. The smoke came down, washing over the car. Evie coughed quietly. "Smells like Jacob's cooking."

She crouched down, leaning over the edge of the car, where the bolt held the entire train line together. It took Evie a good minute, but when she was finished, the pin dropped out and the engine was detached from the rest line.

Evie dusted off her hands. "That should keep you busy while I head into your lab."

* * *

As the engine rolled into the station, Evie hopped out the side, hiding herself from the guards up ahead behind a few crates of coal. The guards rushed past, likely going to investigate the train cars and retrieve the cargo. Only one guard was left behind to watch the engine, easily handled by a throwing knife, but Evie didn't want to let the guards know she was here when they returned, so she rather snuck past. She looked up, spotting a tower of wood in the centre of the yard.

 _First, for a bird's eye view,_ she thought. _Can't be too careful._

She snuck over the yard, keeping her head low. Once she reached the tower, she reached up, activating her grappling hook. It pulled her up to the top of the stack in a matter of seconds, leaving her virtually undetected. Up there, she crawled to the edge and looked around. Inside her, she felt an instinct take control, like a hunter stalking their prey. She could see everything, hear everything, her senses as keen as an eagle poised to strike. Across the yard, she spotted a man in a lab coat and a woman in a dark dress conversing. Their voices reached her heightened senses with ease.

The woman had dull red hair and wore a small hat pinned into it. Her dress was dark, with a high fanned-collar, a round, golden locket hanging at her chest. On her arm, she proudly displayed a white armband with a red cross on it: the symbol of the Templars.

The man behind her was old, with grey hair. Beneath his lab coat, he wore simple, dark clothes. These two had to be Lucy Thorne and Sir David Brewster.

Brewster had his hands clasped before him. "I need two more weeks with the device," he said

Thorne did not turn as she spoke, but Evie's eagle vision caught the disdainful flicker of her eye. "Your questionable practices are beginning to draw unwanted attention," she said coldly. "You've been given more than enough time to achieve results, Sir David."

Brewster smiled bitterly, a little bit of frustration showing through. "I was unaware that you expected me to perform like a cocker spaniel."

Thorne turned, her hands still clasped behind her back. "Permit me to remind you of your obligation to the Order."

For the first time, Sir David expressed malice on that bland face of his, pointing an accusing finger at the taller woman. "Miss Thorne, you ride me like a racehorse!"

Thorne narrowed her eyes, venom dripping from her words. "Sir David. I will return tomorrow," she warned. "If you have not unlocked the device's secrets, forget your dogs and horses; I will leave you to the wolves." With that, she turned and walked past him. "Good day."

Evie scowled, shifting her attention as another commotion arose in the area. A man in a long blue coat and top hat was being confronted by two red-coated guards, and from the looks of it, it seemed he'd been caught somewhere he shouldn't have been.

"I was merely promised a tour of the premises, m'lords," he stuttered, glancing over his shoulder warily.

The first guard stepped forward, leaning in close as he squinted at the man's face. "Who sent you?"

But the second guard had already figured it out. "He's one of Green's spies."

Green. Henry Green the one who'd sent the letter. This man might've been an assassin too... no, an assassin never would've been caught so easily.

Brewster had noticed the commotion, and, seemingly rather cross after his previous conversation, wasted no time in barking orders tot he guards. "Get that man to interrogation," he shouted. "Then I want him brought to the lab."

The guards nodded, taking the man by the arms and dragging him away.

Evie frowned. "What a pity, but no deviations from the mission."

* * *

 **Meater - Slang for coward.**

 **I kinda made Eagle Vision an extrasensory thing that I guess assassins get via meditation or something. I dunno, but it didn't make sense to show the cutscene any other way.**

 **Just realized how Nazi-esque Lucy Thorne's armband is.**

 **Remember, reviews are much appreciated. If you liked it, tell me what you liked or why. Tell me how I could make it better. Tell me your reactions. Or, you know, harass me for copyright. It wouldn't be the first time.**

 **On that sour note, next up, likely the second-last chapter of "A Simple Plan". After that, "Somewhere that's Green". Also, I was considering novelizing the Jack the Ripper DLC. And if these stories get enough attention, I might just do that. So keep reviewing!**

 **Beta read by Cait the Bookworm**


	5. Part II: A Simple Plan - Chapter 2

Evie peered down over the edge of the tower; she needed a way down. Below she saw a lone guard standing near a large box full of hay. She would need to make a leap of faith to get down quickly. But then there was the guard... he was alone, an easy prey for an experienced hunter, so she took her jump, leaping with her arms outspread like an eagle. Evie flipped over her body so the impact would be dispersed over her back. She landed, penetrating the surface of the pile. Straw burst into the air like confetti. Evie heard the voice of the guard from before, sounding rather concerned.

"Are you alright, miss?" he asked, approaching the hay.

The moment he was within reach, Evie poked her head out, grabbing the guard by his jacket and pulling him in. He opened his mouth with a shout of surprise, but Evie clapped a hand over his mouth, waiting until his struggles stilled. Satisfied he had been neutralised, she left his unconscious body in the hay pile and slipped out, brushing it from her clothes as she planned her next move.

Across the yard, there was a platform jutting out from a window. That would be her entry point. Between her and there were two guards on the left and several workers loading coal carts on the right. The workers would not risk getting involved. The guards would be her targets, and right above them, she saw a stack of hanging barrels. If she could get the shot just right, she could use a throwing knife and hit the link holding them up. Quick, easy, efficient.

So, sneaking around a brick wall, she hid in the plants growing there and took aim, mentally calculating the trajectory. If she missed, they would see her. If she hit, they would be dead. She took a breath and threw.

The blade soared for a good two seconds, spinning until it reached the rope. The folded metal sliced through, dropping the barrels. The guards never even got the chance to scream. As Evie left her hiding place, she could see legs sticking out from under the stack. It gave her a strange, morbid satisfaction.

The workers had looked up from their work, but most either did not see her or ignored her. She was able to pass by easily enough and quickly scaled the support leading to the platform. This was the building she saw Sir David enter after the guards had grabbed that man.

At the top was an open window. Through it, she saw a dimly lit area before a staircase running through a wider area. The roof was made of glass, allowing plenty of light in. Evie frowned, running through the map again in her head. The lab should've been right here, but it wasn't. Then where could it be? The assassin pulled her hood back up, tuning into the environment around her. She could hear faint echoes, vibrations passing through the air, coming from the staircase. As she approached, she heard voices from down below. She paused, crouching at the top, listening.

There were three voices. The first was harsh and nasally, the second gruff and brutish. The third was posh and sounded curious.

"Speak up!" The nasally voice shouted.

"Let me beat it out of him," the gruff-voiced one offered, and a wooden-sounding bang rang out followed by a surprised yelp.

The posh-voiced man laughed nervously. "I ask you, m'lord, can't a gentl'man wander the tracks?"

Evie had begun slowly creeping down the stairs. Could this possibly be the man she'd seen dragged away?

"How did you break into the laboratory?" the nasally man demanded. "The entrance is hidden."

 _A secret laboratory?_ Evie hummed quietly. _Well, well. Perhaps I can aid this interrogation._

"What do you wish me to elaborate upon, m'lord?" the posh man - she would call him Top Hat for how she'd seen him dressed - said, his words running quickly and fluently, like an auctioneer. "I am all ears."

Evie reached the doorway, looking into the room. Two red-jacketed thugs stood over the man in the ridiculous red top hat. One was thin and gaunt, the other was packing extra muscle and a thicker moustache. She would call them Squire and Grunt. They just seemed like fitting names.

Grunt was wielding a sharp knife, tapping it upon the left ear of the grinning idiot in the chair. "I will take them, too, if you do not answer me!" Squire shouted. "Who sent you?"

Top Hat somehow managed not to show his fear, staring up with innocent eyes. "Why, I did, m'lord," he said. "I came on my own two feet."

Grunt turned to Squire, his knuckles white upon the handle of the knife. "Let me put his fingers through the mangle..."

Squire held up a hand, and Evie inched slightly closer, eager to see what she could overhear. Perhaps the guards would let slip the location of the lab. "Not yet," he said. "Was it Green?"

Top Hat flashed a pearly white smile. "Neither Green, nor Black, nor Brown!"

 _Poor idiot. He's going to get himself killed._

"Henry Green!" Squire clarified through clenched teeth. Henry Green? That was the Assassin watching over London. Could this man be one of his spies?

"Oh, Henry Green!" Top Hat tilted his head. "Who's he?"

Squire growled, snatching the knife from Grunt as he lunged forward. Top Hat made a choked sound as the blade was forced under his throat. Squire leaned forth, hissing venomously. "Your very soul hangs in the balance."

A strangled chuckle came from Top Hat's mouth as the knife dug in further. "That's what me mother said this very week when I went to the fights," he joked. "But she always turns a blind eye when I come home with me earnings, you can bet your last shilling."

Squire was red-faced. He stood up, backhanding the prisoner across the face before handing the knife back to Grunt. "Confess!" he demanded. "Or my sharp friend here will have his way. You shall return home empty-handed."

Grunt cracked his knuckles eagerly. "Now we're talking!"

Squire gestured to Top Hat, and finally realising his situation, his smile had melted away. "Give him a taster."

Grunt moved forward, already preparing a punch, and Top Hat shook his head, violently squirming in his restraints. "No! No, no!"

Evie frowned; it seemed the guards weren't going to let the lab's location slip. However, the prisoner might... if his jaw wasn't broken by the time she spoke to him. She sighed, reaching to her belt for something she'd prepared beforehand. It was a smoke bomb. It landed right at their feet, just as they were getting to the knife. Squire and Grunt stumbled back, coughing violently as they shielded their eyes. In the midst of the chaos, Evie jumped in, stabbing Squire in the neck and tripping Grunt before doing the same to him.

Evie approached as the smoke cleared. Top Hat was coughing and blinking madly, but slowly focused as Evie stopped in front of him. He was in his early twenties, ears sticking out a bit, with brown hair and eyes, and a light stubble covering the shadowed skin beneath his chin. His clothes looked rather mussed and he had a few bruises forming on his face. It was a miracle he was still wearing that bloody top hat.

"Ah! Thank you kindly!" he exclaimed, flinching a bit at the bruises. "I was in ever such a squeaky fix, when - what do you know - you rescue me."

Evie stared at him a moment, impassive. He was batting his eyelashes. Either he was still blinking the smoke from his eyes or he was trying to flirt. Given the grin he was giving her, it was likely the latter.

Evie's tone was deadpan. "Where's the hidden laboratory?"

Top Hat wiggled his bound wrists subtly. "Untie me and then we can parlay, m'lady."

Evie stepped forward, watching as the shadow passed over his face. "I'm pressed for time. Tell me now."

Top Hat's eyes flickered to the right before he reluctantly spoke. "It's underground," he said. "Requires a key. One of the guards nicked mine, cheeky sod."

Evie smiled. "Thank you," she said, turning away.

"Eh, now untie me?"

Evie chuckled, looking over her shoulder. "You got yourself in. I trust you can get yourself out again."

Top Hat's smile never faltered. "Not to worry, m'lady. Can still recall a couple of tricks from me carnival days."

The assassin's smile bittered. "Charming."

But as she continued walking, she heard a rustling behind her, and when she turned back, the chair was empty - the top hat rolled on the floor.

* * *

Evie had tracked down the guard in the next building over. She overheard him talking to another thug about it before going off on his own. He was currently debating with a maid over whether the rats had the right to be in the building when Evie dropped down from above, landing on top of him before stabbing him in the neck. The maid barely flinched when Evie rose.

"Well then," she said. "Never liked the daft twit. Rats belong outside - anyone can tell that."

Evie nodded with a thin smile. "I thank you for your silence."

She passed through the train yard quietly, knowing the lab had to be in the next building over. She imagined how Jacob might do a job like this: he'd probably reveal his location and wind up fighting his way through. He never was one for stealth. _"It takes too long. Why not go for the more straightforward approach?"_

In the next warehouse, she found a door. Her keen assassin senses told her it was the right place, the feeling manifesting in a faint white glow about the door.

The guard next to it was dealt with quickly enough. Evie wiped his blood from her blade as she approached the door, bringing the key out. She twisted it in the hole and listened as it clicked. With a deep breath, she pushed it open, flinching at the grating sound it made. Inside the room was cluttered with boxes of parts, and on the other side, there was an alcove with a lever: a lift.

Evie pulled her hood up, feeling wary. This was almost too easy. She entered the box, pulling the lever. "Back on track," she whispered. Now, this was where it would get tricky.

At the bottom, the lift halted, and Evie peeked out. There was a doorway, and down the hall, another one with two guards standing in it. They had their backs turned. This would be the perfect opportunity for a double assassination.

She approached from behind, readying her blades. They were discussing Mister Maxwell Roth's music hall when she sunk both daggers simultaneously into their necks. Their bodies collapsed to the ground; Evie stepped over them, already onto her next objective. She could hear faint noise echoing through the halls, getting closer as she ducked by guards and climbed up the pipes. Then, finally, she found a grid in the wall, light flashing through it brightly.

Evie pressed herself against the grid and found herself staring out over a laboratory. Metal rigs and electric conductors. In the center, a round, glowing white object was clasped within a machine, being fed moderate electrical currents.

"The Piece of Eden," Evie whispered.

In the centre of the lab, a man in a white lab coat oversaw the experiment. He turned to a man at a wire board, and Evie saw his face. It was Sir David, her assassination target.

"Increase the electricity," he commanded.

The man's mouth fell open. "But it'll become unstable, sir."

"You heard what Miss Thorne said." Brewster turned back to the Piece. "We need results now."

The man sighed but obeyed. With one great tug, he pushed the lever up, releasing a great wave of sparks. The Piece began spinning faster within the machine.

Too long under this kind of stress and it would be destroyed. Evie would have to act quickly if she wanted to retrieve the Piece intact. But first, she had a doctor to assassinate.

* * *

 **I felt kinda lazy while writing this. I've never been good at writing action, so you can bet I'll be better once we get to London. As always, reviews are much appreciated. I believe we only have one so far. Remember, if I get enough reviews, I might just novelize the Jack the Ripper DLC, and other ones if you request. Thanks for reading! See you all soon.**

 **Beta read by Cait the Bookworm**


	6. Part II: A Simple Plan - Chapter 3

Around the platform, Evie could see the curve of the hall that brought her closer to the machine that held the Piece. This close, she could feel the energy radiating off of the artefact. Over the railing, she could see Brewster standing with his back to her. If only she could find a vantage point to jump from. And that was when she had a most brilliant and stupid idea.

If she could climb the beams, she could make her way up to the top of the machine. And from there she could take a leap at Brewster, but the rattling of the metal made it nearly impossible. Evie gritted her teeth, closing her hands in an iron grip, dragging herself up until she could crawl up onto the machine. She felt the vibrations under her feet, like the very Piece itself was trying to throw her off. She gripped the edge and looked out over the lab. Sir David was turning around. Evie extended her hidden blade; now was her chance.

It was a leap of faith. One miscalculation and she would have broken her legs, and she had no doubt Brewster would gladly take her as his next "test subject" should she be incapacitated like that. But Evie was never wrong. Brewster barely had a second to gasp before Evie knocked him to the floor, likely breaking a few of his elderly bones on impact. She thrust her wrist forward, and the blade buried itself in his neck, releasing a spray of crimson. And in that moment, time stopped. The world froze, washing out into white until only she and Brewster remained. Before her, a flickering, holographic image of Sir David appeared.

Evie sheathed her blade, slowly lowering the scientist to the ground. "It is time to lay down your head, Sir David Brewster."

The image of Brewster frowned, looking crestfallen, and Evie couldn't help but feel a little bit of pity for the man. "But I have so much more to discover."

Evie stared down at his face, the blood staining the corners of his mouth dripping as he weakly stared back. "Do not be afraid," she whispered, placing a gentle hand on his chest.

Brewster, with much effort, raised his own hand and placed it over her's, his eyes watching her intensely as his holographic form continued to speak. "I am not," he said. "God will protect me."

How sweet his faith was. "I will continue your experiment," she promised.

Brewster chuckled weakly, the blood finally beginning to bubble forth from his lips. The holographic image of him shook his head, smiling grimly. "You will not stop Starrick. Miss Thorne has already found another Piece of Eden, more powerful than the last."

That was good to know. She would have to tell George... later. "I will take that one, too," she reassured him. He hadn't really wanted to help the Templars, had he? He only wanted to discover. He had worked so hard...

Sir David's bloodied lips upturned in a weak smile as his grip on her hand became weaker. "We fight to gain what we cannot take with us," his tone was sorrowful, betraying a hint of pity. "It's in our nature."

The hologram flickered and faded, and Brewster's hand fell to his side, his eyes shutting as his blood stopped flowing and his heart stopped beating. Evie laid down his head on the ground before reaching into her jacket and pulling out a white handkerchief. With one last look of pity, Evie swiped the once-white material over the crimson scarf wrapped around the scientist's neck. The assassin returned the sullied cloth to her coat pocket and stood, just as the world began to return.

A loud rumbling was her first warning. Evie whipped around; the Piece of Eden was throwing sparks, shedding blinding beams of light as the machine spun faster and faster. All around it, the machinery fell to pieces, supports giving way, bits of the ceiling crashing to the floor. Evie looked back to the open doorway, her only way out.

It was time to go

* * *

Evie finally reached the rail-yard. Having run the whole way, she was quite exhausted. Sitting there was her brother, twiddling his thumbs on a crate. Evie stopped by his side, leaning over and placing her hands on her knees as she caught her breath.

"What was that explosion?" he inquired.

Of course, that was his first question. Evie shook her head. "What explosion?"

Jacob's tone was lecturing. "Evie."

She sighed, straightening up with a scowl. "The Piece of Eden detonated and took the lab with it."

"That magic lump of hyperbolic metal?" Jacob chuckled, hopping off of the crate with that infuriating grin. "I'm shocked."

Evie breathed deeply, struggling to control her temper. "Simply because you have never valued the Pieces, does not mean-"

She was interrupted by a familiar and very accusatory voice. "All went according to plan, hmm?"

Evie turned to give George a sheepish smile. "There was a slight complication."

His tone was hard. "How slight?"

Jacob answered for her. "The lab exploded."

Evie shot him a glare. "Jacob."

George turned to Jacob with a disapproving scowl. "You derailed a train."

That certainly put a smirk on Evie's face. "Oh, he did, did he?"

Jacob growled, rolling his eyes. "Well, the train derailed and I happened to be on it," he corrected bluntly. "I killed my target."

"Brewster is also no more," she added.

George looked back and forth between the two of them with a raised eyebrow. "Then, all in all, a successful mission, in spite of you two."

Jacob stepped forth with a serious expression. "What about London?"

The older assassin's gaze shifted to him, his body language becoming defensive. "What about it?"

Jacob growled, gesturing to the smoking rubble in the distance. "We're wasting our time out here."

George sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You know as well as I do that London has been the domain of the Templars for the last hundred years." He looked up, placing a hand on Jacob's shoulder in a fatherly manner. "They are far too strong yet... patience."

Jacob scoffed, shrugging the hand off and turning away, his fists clenching: a strong reaction to a simple word. But Jacob Frye was not a man of patience.

Evie frowned at her brother, but this did remind her of something she planned to bring up. "But the Templars have found a new Piece of Eden."

"Sir David is dead;" George said. "They do not know how to use it. The Council shall guide us, sound advice that your father would have seconded." Evie was too fast, moving before he could attempt to put a hand on her shoulder. She was not willing to listen to this rubbish. George sighed, rubbing his temple. "I shall see you back in Crawley." And with that thinly-veiled order, George was gone.

Jacob glanced over his shoulder at his twin sister. "'Patience', Evie." he spat the word like poison.

Evie hummed, tilting her head up at the whistle of an approaching train. "Ah, the gentle sound of opportunity passing us by."

"So what's stopping us? London is waiting to be liberated." Jacob pointed a finger after George. "Forget Crawley."

Evie frowned, her face set in a serious expression. "Father would have wanted us to listen-"

"Oh, _Father_ ," Jacob interrupted. He took a breath, briefly glancing over at the smoke-filled skylines. "You _could_ continue his legacy in London."

And for the first time since the mission began, Evie considered her brother's words. "Freeing future generations from a city ruled by Templars."

Jacob nodded. The sound of the train got ever closer.

Evie smiled, finally coming to a conclusion. "You know, Jacob Frye, you might just be right."

Jacob grinned wide. "Then, shall we?"

Evie nodded, a giddy recklessness pulling her expression into a mirror of his. "Yes, let's." Evie ran past him, grabbing his arm as she went. "Onward to London!"

And together, the twins entered into an open compartment in the passing train, bound for a new adventure ahead.

 _Ubisoft presents_

 ** _Assassin's Creed: Syndicate_**

* * *

 **Yes, I was lazy and did not feel like writing a whole scene where she inches her way out of the lab. I'm bad at describing action, which is why I love the assassination conversations.**

 **Beta read by Cait the Bookworm**


	7. Part III: Somewhere That's Green - Ch 1

The screen went black with a quiet fizz, the Assassins' symbol flashing before their vision as they came out of the Animus and back into the real world. The glass above them retracted and their chair tilted itself back up, the screen they'd first contacted Bishop on blinking back to life in the dark room. Said Assassin's voice came through the speakers.

"I know, I know," she said. "You've only had a taste of our latest acquisition from Abstergo. But I want to check in on Shaun and Rebecca. I still think attacking a Templar is a mistake."

They supposed that made sense. After all, they didn't want to be disconnected from reality while in the Animus. Who knew what was going on while they were searching for the Piece?

The screen blinked out and changed to the feed from the drone that had been sent to follow Shaun and Rebecca. Rebecca was putting something on a window ledge, and Shaun was affixing something to the underneath of a table, but a beeping noise alerted them to Isabelle's arrival. The Assassins moved to the walls, hiding beside the door in wait. The drone lowered to the floor.

A woman in a black blazer and skirt entered. She called out to the computer as she approached. "Call Doctor Gramática!"

The screen behind her desk flickered to life, displaying a man with greying brown hair and glasses currently digging around in something that was making a squishing noise. He looked at her, then straightened up, wiping his hands off. "Isabelle! What a lovely surprise."

Isabelle placed her hands on the desk, leaning forward slightly. "Our mutual friends will be here shortly to search for the artifact," she said. "Once it's located, I'll let you know."

He smiled. "Super. Always a pleasure." And with a click, the screen went dark.

The drone began to fly up as Shaun and Rebecca moved from their hiding spots. "Prick," Isabelle muttered before turning around. She had Asian features and dark makeup around both her eyes and on her lips. Her expression barely shifted when she realized the two Assassins were behind her.

Shaun pointed an accusing finger at her. "It's people like you who give historians a bad name."

Isabelle gave a bitter smile. "I'm afraid I don't have time for you today, Mr. Hastings."

Behind them, two men entered. One a nameless woman and the other was identified by the drone as Juhani Otso Berg. Otso Berg was a brown-skinned man with black hair on both his head and his chin. He raised a gun without a smile. "Thank you for making my job easy."

Rebecca frowned, cursing as she raised her hands.

Shaun nodded. "It _does_ look grim."

"Master Berg, Agent de Costa," Isabelle addressed the armed two. "Deal with them, please."

Agent de Costa stepped forth, putting her gun to Shaun's back. "Move it!"

But before anyone could shoot, a large blast shook the drone and the room filled with a cloud of thick smoke. Isabelle hunched over, coughing as the silhouettes of Shaun and Rebecca dove out the window.

"Hunt them down!" she shrieked.

The screen again went black, and Bishop's face appeared, her brow creased with worry. "Well, _that_ could've gone better," she muttered. "Guess I'll have to go retrieve them. You keep looking for that Piece, and I'll pull you out when I have more news."

Once again the screen went black and the chair began tipping back. The Initiate breathed deeply as they settled back into the Animus, ready to continue.

* * *

 _Whitechapel, London, 1868_

Evie and Jacob stepped off the train, taking in the sights and sounds all around. They were in a station, not overly busy but not dead either. The platform led off into the street, which was just bustling with activity. Evie was breathless as they approached the edge.

"I've never seen so many people all at once," Jacob commented.

Evie nodded. "'The churning seas of London'," she said as a horse-drawn coach trotted past. "It's just the way Father described." She blinked a few times, shaking her head. Now was not the time to be gawking at the city. "Now, to find Henry Green and formulate a plan of attack against the Templars."

Jacob stepped down the first stair, seemingly uninterested. "Who's Mister Green, again?"

Evie scoffed quietly. Did he really not remember? "The Assassin watching over London," she reminded. "Did you not listen the _first three times?_ "

Jacob, who had reached the bottom step, merely smiled innocently as he turned back. "Listen to what?"

Suddenly her twin jolted, spinning around to see a little boy in overalls and a cap had bumped into him.

"Oi, watch it!" Jacob barked.

The boy raised his hands defensively but still smiled as he responded. "Beg pardon, sir!" he said, running away before anything else could be said.

Jacob frowned, spotting something in the boy's hand he hadn't seen a moment ago. A wallet. Instinctively, he patted his pocket and felt his eyes widen as he realised it was empty.

"Oi!" he cried, taking off after the boy. "Come back here, you filthy dipper!"

Behind him, he could hear his sister shouting after him to stop, but like usual, he ignored her.

The boy had run into an alley, and he was quite light on his feet. Up a flight of stairs, under a fence, through the streets and into another back road nearly devoid of people. He was almost caught up, but turning the corner, he saw the kid run past two men in matching red blazers and black bowler hats. They looked up at him and he immediately recognised from the uniform that these were two thugs from the Blighter gang they'd been told was terrorising London. He remembered the jackets from the iron factory.

By now the boy was out of sight. Jacob growled. "Fine, you little mobsman!... Keep it."

The thugs approached, doing nothing to hide the knives on their belts.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" the first one said, giving a yellow-toothed smile as he spat out a toothpick he'd been holding between his teeth.

The one next to him looked less pleased, immediately reaching towards his knife. "You're on our property."

Jacob raised an eyebrow and, in a flash, reached out and grabbed the second thug by his lapels and crashed their heads together. He drove a knee into his stomach, causing him to double over, and finished it with an elbow right to the back of the neck. The man went down easily.

Jacob looked up at the other thug who looked shocked. Jacob flashed him a grin as he kissed his brass knuckles.

* * *

Jacob smiled, straightening out his cuffs as he looked over the two unconscious thugs, laughing. "Excellent. What else does London have to offer?"

Behind him he heard footsteps click down the stairs and a nagging voice query, "Jacob, what did you do?"

He rolled his eyes, turning towards his sister with a shrug. "What? They started it."

She shook her head, looking off towards the roofs in the distance. "Now is not the time for tourism, Jacob. Now's the time to find Henry Green." She flashed him a mischievous smile. "I've always been the quicker climber, haven't I?"

Jacob scoffed. "Not since we were two."

She had been walking in the direction of some higher buildings, but now she broke into a full sprint, shouting back to him, "Race you to the highest vantage point!"

Jacob laughed, taking off after her.

"You're going to lose again!" she shouted.

He adjusted his peaked cap with a grin. "Not on my watch!"

Into the open street, he'd lost sight of her. he cursed, racing to the tallest building in the area. He would not be bested today. As an Assassin, scaling walls was a speciality. He pulled himself up, one handhold at a time until he reached the edge of the slanted roof. And before his face was a black-gloved hand, held out in invitation, above it the victoriously smiling face of his sister.

"I win."

Jacob scowled, pushing her hand away as he climbed up on his own. "You had a head start."

She shook her head fondly. "No need to be bitter, Jacob. Now, where is Mister Green's shop located?" She stared out over the city, shielding her eyes from the sun. "It was marked on Father's map..."

Jacob hummed quietly as she pulled out a map, beginning to compare it to the landscape below. But a shift of fabric behind alerted them. The two Assassins turned.

Behind them stood a man, Indian by the looks of him, with black hair, dark skin. He had a prominent nose, a light shadows of facial hair, and his ears were pierced with silver hoops. He watched them curiously.

"Two Assassins," he observed. "Equal in height. One female, one male. Two decades old, and those devilish smiles." He gave a nod in greeting. "You must be the Frye twins."

Evie slowly stepped forward. "And you are...?"

The man placed a hand over his heart before extending it. "Henry Green, at your service. I was sorry to learn about your father's passing."

Evie stared at him for a moment with a veiled look of entrancement. "Thank you..."

Jacob shook his head at his sister, stepping ahead of her. "What can you tell us about Crawford Starrick?"

Henry tilted his head. "I suppose the Council desires news?"

Evie gave him a faint smile. "London must be freed. To provide a better future for all of its citizens."

Henry nodded, a stoic look on his face. "Well, thank goodness the Council saw reason and sent you to aid us."

Jacob nodded back, his tone sounding stiff. "Yes..." he replied, his voice dropping to a mutter as he broke eye contact. "Thank goodness."

Henry eyed him for a moment before he continued. "Unfortunately, I am the bearer of bad news." He gestured out over the city. "Today, Starrick sits at the helm of the most sophisticated Templar infrastructure known in the western world." His arm swept over parliament, Big Ben, smokestacks, and blocks as far as the eye could see. "Every class, every borough, the gangs, the industries - his reach extends all across London."

Evie's face was set in a pitying grimace, but Jacob's brows knit as though he was thinking about something. That face usually led to disaster.

"I've always thought of myself as a gang leader," he said, looking contemplative, almost dreamy. "Firm, but fair." He nodded, his lips curling upwards into a boyish grin. "We'll have uniforms. And I'll unite a mix of disenfranchised outsiders under one name." He swiftly turned to his blank-faced sister, pointing a finger out over the crowds below. "That's it, Evie! We can rally them to our side."

Evie's eyebrows rose with an amused smile. "Oh, like the way that you rallied those card players at the Oakbrook Tavern into the river?"

Jacob huffed, stepping closer to the edge. "That was different, they beat me at whist." He held up his hands in front of his face, framing the cityscape between them like a painter planning a big work. His eyes were ecstatic. "I can see it now! We'll call ourselves... the Rooks."

Evie, who looked like she was anticipating something impressive, let her smile drop. She rolled her eyes, stepping up to the edge and muttering, "You were never good at chess, either."

Jacob scowled. "Have you got a better plan?"

Evie whirled around with a scowl of her own. "Find the Piece of Eden," she answered like it was obvious.

Jacob groaned in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose as she turned back around.

Henry cleared his throat, breaking up the conversation. The twins glanced over to see him gesturing to the towering smokestack on the edge of the roof. "Well, let me show you the lay of the land." He tilted his head, making his way over to the hard brick, grabbing the first handhold before glancing back. "Shall we?"

The twins exchanged a look before following his lead. Green began to climb, moving quickly with cat-like grace. Jacob and Evie followed behind. Several parts of the brickwork stuck out like handholds to grab, making it little work.

The top of the stack was covered by a grid of iron with a small outer rim of bricks. It was roughly one and a half metres across and let out warm air, forcing Jacob to hold down his hat. Henry was sitting on the edge and looked back when they reached the top. "The best way to see any landscape is from above," he said, returning his sights to the streets below. "And this is the highest point in Whitechapel."

Evie and Jacob crept up behind him, staying crouched. Henry's face had gone from passive to a deep-set frown.

"Look at what Starrick has done to this city. Whitechapel is riddled with crime;" he pointed down to several dirty-looking children coming out of a factory. "Child labour, despite regulations." He scanned over the area again before pointing out a fistfight between a merchantman and a group of men in red blazers happening right outside what was likely the merchant's own store. "A gang known as the Blighters overruns the streets; Templars manipulating behind the scenes. As in all the other boroughs." Green moved back from the edge, rising to his feet with a saddened look in his eye. "We need to return this city to the people who built it in the first place."

Evie rose next to him. "We will free London from Starrick," she promised. "You have my word."

Jacob popped up on his other side. "And my Rooks!" he reminded.

Henry, ignoring him, gave Evie a warm smile. "Miss Frye, your passion is inspiring." He nodded down to the ground where a waggon of hay laid on the side of the street. "Come. Let us return to my shop, and I can bring you up to date on the rest."

The twins watched as Henry stepped up to the edge and took a moment to calculate his jump before he leapt off. His body moved straight away from the smokestack, his arms outstretched, his legs straight, his chest out. And then he began to dive downwards, like an eagle. Tucking his head in, he let gravity carry his body into a turn, bringing his legs out in front of him. His form spread out, absorbing the impact as he disappeared into the hay. The twins watched for a moment, waiting until, after a few seconds, Henry emerged from the pile. He glanced up, locking eyes with Jacob, who followed his lead.

He removed his peaked cap, tucking it into his coat as he stood at the edge. He moved back, but only a step. You didn't make a running start to these things. They had to be done just right.

The Leap of Faith had been a part of Assassin culture for centuries. Evie distinctly remembered a story in their history from the Third Crusade when the Levantine Brotherhood of Masyaf had three Assassins perform one before the invading army, feigning suicide to prove their men knew no fear. Though she was certain Jacob had forgotten the entire story.

Said brother took barely a second to calculate his jump; he was all instinct. He leapt forth, arms stretching out, chest forth, legs together, almost frozen in time, and then he began to drop.

Jacob knew there was no other thing in the world that could fill him with this much adrenaline. He could hear the wind whistling in his ears, stinging his eyes as the world raced up to meet him. He tucked in his head, his shoulders flipping his body over. He bent his knees slightly, keeping his arms stretched, and closed his eyes as he braced for impact.

The straw cushioned his fall, and the force was dispersed over his body. In no way was a Leap of Faith ever without injury, often leaving bruises or broken bones if done incorrectly, but with all the adrenaline you usually never felt it until later. Jacob crawled out of the pile, brushing off his coat before replacing his hat. Behind him, a loud sound of rustling straw signalled his sister had joined them.

She was barely out of the waggon when Henry was already a good few metres ahead of them. A white hood had been drawn over his head, shrouding his face.

"Keep up, keep quiet, and keep your head down," he commanded with a whisper.

Jacob adjusted his jacket, removing some straw from within his collar as he caught up. "Why so skittish?" he enquired.

Henry glanced around them, seemingly checking for followers before he answered. "Kaylock's looking for me."

Evie caught up a moment later, still brushing herself off. Jacob quietly muttered about something in her hair, swiftly plucking a piece of straw from it and flicking it to the ground.

"Thank you," she muttered, smoothing out her bun and returning her attention to Henry. "Who's Kaylock?"

"One of Starrick's gang leaders," he answered. "He runs things around here, and he's been hunting me for months."

Jacob kept his stride casual and remained a good few feet back from Green. "Why does he want you?"

"He's after some of my more arcane research into one of the Precursor artefacts."

Evie's pace quickened with enthusiasm. "The Piece of Eden."

Henry nodded. "Exactly."

"So tell me about these 'Blighters'," Jacob interrupted, knowing following that conversation would only lead to some boring science talk for his sister. He had more interesting things on his mind.

Henry glanced back at him with a frown, jerking his head as if telling him to just walk beside him already. The twins quickly complied. Only once they were right next to him did he speak. "In search of an army, Starrick gathered up the nastiest of the Underworld. Some of the city's gangs tried to prevent it - and were slaughtered for their efforts. Now, only Whitechapel's Clinkers remain opposed." He shook his head. "But they're no match for the Blighters, though that hasn't stopped them from trying."

Jacob hummed in thought. "Well, let's shine these Clinkers up then, shall we? They're just the sort we're looking for!"

Evie rolled her eyes. "You can't be serious."

Jacob didn't even spare his twin a glance. "Evie, they're ready to fight and oppose the Blighters. This is my chance to step in!" His face was plastered with a devious smile, and he punched a fist into the air. "Look out, London, here come the Rooks!"

The female Assassin scowled, yanking his arm down before people could stare.

Jacob scowled, shrugging her off and striding forth with confidence. But his step was interrupted when he turned the corner and collided with someone.

He was knocked back, a rustling sound filling the air, and he found himself looking at a man with thinning grey hair, moustache, and beard in a black double-breasted that hung open. His bushy eyebrows rose in shock, but his eyes were not trained on Jacob, but rather on what appeared to be papers fluttering to the slightly damp ground.

He growled, dropping to his knees to gather them up. "Confound this city," he exclaimed. "No one looks where they're going!"

Jacob scoffed, fixing his hat which had been knocked askew. "Yes," he muttered. "I've noticed that."

"Bloody Drood!" The man grumbled as he scrounged around, but the wind had picked up in the little street, and the papers began flying off. He reached out, trying to snatch them up, but missed.

Evie raced over, managing to snag a few of the sheets before they flew off, but at least three were gone forever. She handed them to him, and he accepted them with a sorrowful look. "I apologise for my brother's clumsiness," she said, which drew a scoff from Jacob.

The man gave her a nod as she helped him to his feet. "I'll never finish it at this rate," he said mournfully. His gaze fixed on the pages flying away, his hand reaching out as if waving farewell. "Only providence knows where those words are headed now." He cleared his throat, straightening up and shaking one of Evie's hands in both of his. "Well, I must get to work replacing them."

He held his hand out to Henry, who removed his hood and accepted with a warm smile. Jacob continued to stare, confounded.

"Good day to all of you." The man began to walk off towards the door of the establishment they had just passed, but paused before entering, turning back with a smile. "Should you ever be in the mood for a tale or two, you can always find me where the ale is warm and tempers are hot!" He gave a wave before disappearing inside. "Ta-ta!"

Jacob's brows furrowed as he straightened out his jacket. "What an odd man," he muttered.

Henry gave him an incredulous look. "That, Mister Frye, was Charles Dickens," he explained, gesturing to the door. "Knows everyone and everything in the city. If I were you, I would keep that connection in your back pocket."

Jacob blinked, looking dumbstruck between the two of them and the door. Evie was giving him a disapproving look. Jacob growled, snapping at her, "Well, you could've _said something!_ "

Henry suddenly nudged the two of them, and they looked up to see two people across the street looking their way. One was a bald man wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, red pants, knee-high boots, and suspenders. He looked quite burly. The other with thinner and more feminine, though from this distance. They had short-cut curly brown hair that hung just below their ears, and a flat chest. They wore a cuffed red overcoat over black pants and knee-high boots. The first figure cleared his throat, pointing at Henry, who just realised his hood was down. The second one nodded and ran off down the street.

Henry suddenly grabbed the twins by their wrists and dragged them around the corner out of the thug's view. "Kaylock's gang is nearby," he whispered, turning around to face them with a serious expression. "They must not follow me back to my shop."

"We'll take care of it," Evie reassured him.

Henry reached to his hips at which were holstered two pistols. "Here. You might be able to use this." He handed one to each of them, both fully loaded.

Jacob studied the gun wide-eyed. It was a Derringer. "Oh, God, I hope so."

"My carriage is nearby," Henry whispered. "Make use of it to throw them off my trail. I will meet you at the curio shop."

And with that, he had run down the street and out of sight.

Jacob and Evie exchanged a look before running towards a carriage that laid abandoned on the side of the road. It looked like the fun had already begun.

* * *

 **Yes, I'm aware of how long it's been. I apologize. I will be working on this more and updating more often.**

 **As you can tell, I'm working on creating more original dialogue. Also, I cut out Rebecca's swear. I guess I'm gonna avoid the swears because it looks unprofessional in books. Additionally, I've been researching British spelling and I think I'll be attempting to write like they do. Only in the Jacob/Evie memories, of course. I know so far that any "L" word that ends in "-ned" now ends with "-nt" and the "z" in most suffixes like "-zation", "-zing", "-ze", and -ized" now become "s". If anyone reading is British, please assist me in the reviews.**

 **For some British vocab that might've passed over American/Canadian readers:**

 **1\. The Blighter wearing "braces"? Yeah, those are suspenders**

 **I also didn't mention the pole sticking out of the smokestack, because a real smokestack wouldn't have one. I know they were programmed into the animus by the Assassins to make it easier, like the haystacks, but I'm writing this from the point of view of Jacob and Evie, not the initiate. Also, has anyone wondered how it's possible for the initiate to have both Jacob and Evie's memories? I mean, unless their children or grandchildren married or something...**

 **Another thing that always annoyed me in this game is that they have female Blighters, which wasn't a thing. I kinda changed that. They are still female, but they're described with short cut hair, masculine facial features, and flat chests, because obviously if you were a woman trying to be a member of a gang, you'd have to at least put on a _convincing_ masculine exterior. The same will be said for Ned. It won't be nearly as obvious that he's female.**

 **Anyway, that's part one of "Somewhere That's Green". Not sure how many parts this'll be split into. But stick around for part 2.**


	8. Part III: Somewhere That's Green - Ch 2

Evie settled behind the horse while Jacob sat next to her with both guns. Two shots. That's all they had. They would have to make them count.

Jacob checked over the guns, making sure they wouldn't jam. "What's the plan?"

"We need to lead them away from Green," Evie replied, scanning the road ahead for pedestrians.

Jacob's brow furrowed. "But how will we get to his shop if they're following us?"

"We'll lose them and jump out of the carriage."

He brought up one of the pistols, curling his finger around the trigger. He enjoyed the power he felt behind it. "Well, if our job's to distract, then..."

Aiming straight up in the air, Jacob fired the pistol once, feeling the kick against his palm as a tiny explosion went off inside the mechanism. It would likely leave bruises later. One shot left.

Pedestrians scattered at the sound of the shot, moving away from the sound immediately. The sound of horse hooves from behind alerted them. Jacob twisted around to see a few people in red steering straight towards them. Jacob turned back around, gripping the front of the carriage in preparation for speed.

"Here comes trouble!" he shouted.

Evie nodded once, snapping the reins with a shout. The horses were off in an instant. Jacob could feel the jostling of the hooves, the cobblestone bumping the wheels up and down. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing the Blighters catching up ever so slowly. Jacob raised his arm, cocking the second pistol, but he felt someone grab his wrist, pulling him back around.

Jacob stared at his sister, who released him and grabbed the reins once again. "Don't waste ammo," she said. "I have an idea."

Evie pulled gently on the reins, making the horse slow down ever so slightly. Jacob looked back; the Blighters were right on their tail. Evie moved them over, allowing the Blighters to ride up beside them.

"Evie..." Jacob whispered, tapping her arm lightly.

"Wait for it..."

One of the Blighters raised their arm, a pistol in hand, and took aim at Jacob. His grip became harder.

"Evie!"

"Hang on!"

His sister suddenly yanked heavily on the right rein, and the horses moved accordingly. Jacob clutched the sides of the carriage, which lurched sideways, slamming into the Blighter carriage right next to them. Jacob saw the gun go flying from the Blighter's hand as their carriage slammed into a streetlamp.

Evie snapped the reins, urging the horses faster. There were more carriages following behind them. "Their carriages are easily damaged!" Evie shouted to him. "Kaylock will rue the day..."

"That's the fella!" a harsh voice shouted from behind them. "Get 'im!"

Evie's eyes narrowed and she yanked the horses left, ramming the carriage on their side, throwing them into the side of a building. One of the men was thrown through a shop window. Evie yanked the reins again, mercilessly ramming the previous carriage that had seemingly recovered and given chase again. The carriage hit the horses, toppling them over in a heap, possibly breaking a leg. Evie snapped the reins one last time, causing the horses to charge forth down the street, leaving the trashed carriages behind.

Jacob stared at his sister for a moment. "You're a terrible driver," he said.

Evie rolled her eyes. "And you are a terrible shot."

"Am not!"

Evie laughed, shoving him gently before turning to the right. "Now to return to Mister Green."

Jacob crossed his arms over his chest, but couldn't help mirroring her smile. "Aye, aye, Captain!"

She scoffed quietly. "You're relentless!"

His mouth quirked up in a smile. "That relentlessness will see me become Master when we finish this."

Evie barked another laugh. "George would do nothing of the sort!" she exclaimed, reaching over to push his peaked cap down over his eyes. "Whatever's left of the Creed would perish under your control."

Jacob's lips turned down in a mocking pout as he fixed his hat. "Harsh words, dear sister."

There was silence in their banter for a moment before Evie spoke quietly, almost under her breath. "I do hope Mister Green made it back safely."

Jacob shook his head with a chuckle. "Don't tell me you fancy the bloke already."

Evie's tone barely shifted at all. "And what do you suggest if our number one source of information turns up dead?"

He rolled his eyes, playfully twirling the gun on his finger. "Starrick can't be that hard to find. I say we turn the carriage 'round and go find him!"

Evie quickly snatched the gun away from him before it could go off accidentally. She gave him a sharp look, putting it away before bringing the carriage to a stop. "This is why you aren't in charge."

Jacob scowled slightly as he followed her down. But he paused by the horse, reaching into his pocket for some feed he'd found in the carriage. He poured a bit in his hand and held it up to the horse's mouth. The gentle creature's lips flopped over his skin as its tongue licked up all it could reach. When it had finished, Jacob brushed a hand through its mane.

"You're alright, girl," he whispered.

"Jacob!" Evie called.

"Coming!" he shouted back, giving the horse one last stroke before turning to follow Evie inside.

* * *

The curio shop was dimly lit, with bookshelves lining the back and an antique carpet on the floor. There were a few fluffy chairs, some golden lamps, and a number of knickknacks lining the shelves. Henry stood at the back behind a beautifully carved desk of dark wood. A stuffed zebra head hung on the wall above him.

He looked up upon their entry, wasting no time. "Did you give them the slip?"

"We gave them more than that," Jacob said.

Upon the desk Green had set out several drawings of various people, hand done in pencil. Evie picked up one and studied it. "These are remarkably detailed!" she exclaimed. "Did you draw these yourself?"

Henry nodded. "Something I picked up from my childhood in India."

"Well, they're really quite lovely. I wish I could draw this well-" Evie was silenced when Jacob elbowed her in the side. She blinked, giving him a sharp glare. She then cleared her throat, setting down the page amongst the rest of them. "Who are all these people?"

Henry fiddled with the layout of the papers as he spoke. "Over the years, I have established a number of connections across the city."

"Splendid!" she exclaimed. "We'll need focused aid-"

"Focused aid?" Jacob interrupted. He blew out a sharp breath, giving a cocky smile. "We take over Starrick's gangs, we cripple his control."

"You're not aiming high enough," Evie chastised, using that know-it-all tone Jacob had grown to despise. "Starrick has influence in every branch of society, we need to match him."

Jacob reached over, placing a hand on her arm as he inclined his head. "I see what you're saying, Evie. We need the Rooks."

Evie's face was tight with frustration, and her voice rose in intensity with every word. "You are not starting a gang called the _Rooks._ "

"I believe," Henry interrupted, "I may have an idea of my own." He stepped over to the right side of the desk. "You will need the police to turn a blind eye to our activities." He pointed down at the paper set there. The drawing was of a man, likely Scottish in descent, with a moustache, muttonchops, and a bowler hat. "My ally in the force, Sergeant Abberline. I've heard he's a master of disguise."

Jacob picked up the page to examine closer as Henry moved over to the next picture in the centre.

"Next up - urchins."

Jacob looked unimpressed. "Urchins?"

"Urchins," Green repeated in a brighter tone. "Children make for excellent spies."

Evie took a look at the picture. It was of a little girl a round face and a snub nose. She wore her dark hair in two braids running over her shoulders. Evie glanced down at the name beneath the picture. "Clara O'Dea..."

Henry smiled at the photo as if remembering something he was fond of. "Smart as a whip, that one." Then he moved over to the last picture, looking a bit more sombre, more warning. "Finally, you would be wise to remember that Starrick never acts alone. There are gang leaders in every borough. You'll meet them soon enough, no doubt."

He looked down at the page, his eyes narrowed slightly. The image was of a balding man with trimmed hair shadowing the undersides of his face and the top of his lip. He looked more like a bank manager than a gangster, but Evie doubted Henry would look at a bank manager with such animosity.

"Rexford Kaylock." He spat the name with venom. "Known for his ability to vanish before your very eyes."

"Shall we make him vanish for real?" Jacob asked.

Evie sighed, as though such a task sounded like a chore. "I suppose."

Henry reached down to one of the drawers before pulling out a small paper with a picture of a man and several names. He handed it to Evie, who glanced at it with confusion.

"A Templar target you might want to look into," Henry explained as Evie folded up the paper and put it away. "Be cautious. It's rough out there."

Jacob chuckled at the warning. "Don't worry about me, Greenie. I can handle a few thugs."

Evie shoved her brother gently, giving Henry a smile. "We appreciate your concern, Mister Green." She nodded once. "We'll get to work immediately."

Henry nodded back, a smile returning to his lips. "Good luck, Miss Frye."

Evie turned to Jacob, grabbing him by the arm and walking out the door.

"So," Jacob said as they stepped out onto the street. "What's the plan, then, oh mighty planner?"

Evie looked at him with mock confusion. "You're the one with the grand ideas," she said. "The gangs, the fights, even the outfits you'll wear!" She held a hand out in front of them as if gesturing to a path set out ahead. "Perhaps you should lead the way."

Jacob gave an overdramatic sigh. "If you insist!"

* * *

 **Jacob loves horses.**

 **I feel that action scene was pretty good.**

 **Ah, Evie "subtly" flirting.**

 **Hm, Henry has history with Kaylock. Might elaborate on that later.**

 **And there we go, the end of "Somewhere That's Green". I feel it ended rather abruptly, but I think it went well enough. I love hearing your reactions, comments, and feedback in reviews, so keep sending those in.**

 **Beta read by Cait the Bookworm.**


End file.
